Heart rate variability is a physiological measure that is used to determine the health of an individual's heart. It is typically measured by examining the periodic nature of the heartbeat, such as the R-R interval of the heart waveform. This measurement can be accomplished directly using an electrocardiogram (ECG) device. The variability between R-R intervals gives the clinician a basic understanding of the function of the central nervous system.